


Of a Warm Tent and Void Dust

by Majestickfire9



Category: Dust: An Elysian Tail
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:40:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22294195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Majestickfire9/pseuds/Majestickfire9
Summary: A porn drabble with some plot and some spoilers. Feel free to read, comes with an obvious age and spoiler warning. I don't see much in the ways of fanfics in this fandom and it's one of my favorites, so enjoy this one-shot!
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Of a Warm Tent and Void Dust

**Author's Note:**

> (This WILL contain spoilers for the end-game. This is honestly just a porn drabble, I want more porn in the fandom and it's not gonna write itself if I just wait around so I'ma do my best! Here's hoping it comes out okay! Enjoy!~ )
> 
> Ship: Mysterious Merchant (Sereth) / Dust.

Sereth sat waiting in his tent as per usual, knowing full well Dust would be coming through here since despite the battle being over, and despite his death and subsequent reincarnation after battle, he was still tasked with watching over Dust and his companion's travels.

For what reason? Is something one might ask, and oddly enough there are genuine answers. He needs to get materials from the well-seasoned traveler, new and always exciting, anything to help build up his race, it allowed the moonbloods to gain more money and therefore more hold in the trades around them to better relations, it allowed exploration and new sights as to where they may possibly make a new village of moonbloods. It also allowed them to seek out any possible hidden moonbloods that may have somehow survived Gaius's genocidal attacks.

He was an information gatherer on top of being a humble merchant, and more than willing to help and follow his friend's journies to where ever they may end up, able to set up shop in the most inhospitable of places, in small alcoves or nice safe-ish spots, just enough out of harms way to entice not only Dust and friends a reprieve, but also others who may be travelling for whatever reason.

It was certainly nice when they found his spot in the forest, and even more of a surprise when they made camp nearby, it was an extremely rare treat to share their company. Even more so when he wanted to talk to one person in their company; Dust, the Sen-Mithrarin.

He waited until night, when his form and clothes would best blend in, stealthily making way out of his tent and to the small campfire, deciding to put some wood on it to make sure it didn't get too low so Fidget and Ahrah would stay in their places. He politely nudged Dust, the Sen-Mithrarin slowly waking up from his dosing to look at the shadowed hand on his shoulder, he tensed a bit, fur bristling and about to make a dash for Ahrah when he heard the familiar semi-deep smooth voice of Sereth.

"Calm, friend. You are near my shop, I simply wished to check on you and your companions. And once again thank you for your sacrifices, and your continued sacrifices for the peace of our people and the warmbloods... I wished to reward you in private with something I was taught by a traveler while working my shop, as well as a reward in some material, if you'd accompany me to my tent."

Dust was floored for only a moment, confused and certainly still a little drowsy once the initial adrenaline wore off, but once the words truly hit him he nodded.

"Ah, um, y-yes I'd be interested in seeing what you were taught, and of course the materials, and thank you, but it's really no big deal, just doing what I feel I have to." Dust said, still a little off-guard but none-the-less pleased.

Dust followed Sereth to his tent, in his previous life he wasn't allowed in or to see much, not that he could since most of his wares were in his inventory. While rare though, he could occasionally come in or even rest near or in it if him and his friends were tired from travel. He was always happy and curious to be here.

Sereth hummed, low and smooth, showing Dust to a chair in his tent, said chair being more of a solid crate with a plush cushion on it.

"For what I will be doing you need to at least be partially undressed, you can keep your hat if you are more comfortable like that, Dust."

It was one of the rare few times he had ever heard Sereth even mutter his name and not just "friend", he was happy and pleasantly surprised, all kinds of good things are happening this night, though it's a little odd he's not complaining. Hearing having to undress though makes him partially nervous but the soldier in him went through with the order completely and stripped himself to nothing save for his hat, head tipped forwards to hide his face a bit more than usual, he was just the slightest bit flushed, his tail moved to comfortably sit on the ground, away a bit so it wouldn't be stepped on. He suspected the touch of Sereth after he was asked to undress and sat down, but it was still a little off-putting... Though feeling the oddly soft slightly padded fingers on his coat soothed him a bit.

Once Sereth was sure Dust was undressed and comfortably sitting he gently put his hands on Dust's shoulders, rubbing up and down in small circles, slowly going to big circles as he went up his neck, hearing Dust small hitch in breath and a small huff from him had him concerned for a moment but he felt Dust relax under his hand. He slowly went up, before going down his back, massaging gently and slowly at first, before he got a bit harder around his upper and middle back, hearing Dust groan pleasurably definitely had him blushing even if it wasn't at all noticeable.

Dust was at first apprehensive, but now that he felt this it was all going away, finding himself relaxing under those hands, and groaning pleasurably when knots were worked out of his system that he didn't even know he had. He leaned back against the hands on his back that left such pleasing sensations, ears in his hat flicking a little and tail raising for a moment curiously when he felt the merchant go lower, he felt a twitch in a rather private area, one that would've normally flustered him but with every rub and movement on his back his mind honestly melted, not caring for the possible embarrassment his slowly growing arousal could cause.

Sereth hummed again, a bit deeper, his mind focused on the massage until he saw something that honestly almost made him jump, a bit of a pinkish red inbetween Dust legs, at first he was confused until he tilted his head to look at what it was, surprised even more so when he found it to be Dust's length. He found himself growing much like Dust is at the moment, licking his lips for but a moment and swallowing thickly. He did say he wanted to thank him, and what better way was there than making sure he was as relaxed as possible, it's what such a hero deserves after all, right? Yes, only the best treatment for such a hero and such a loyal customer.

He slowly moved the massage southwards, rubbing the base of Dust's tail, hearing his breath hitch and a low breathy moan leave him as he did, thumb hooking underneath it and rubbing under the base, watching Dust's length twitch as he did this, he slowly leaned down, looking under Dust's hat and over his shoulder from behind to look down at his length at a better angle, he hummed, right next to Dust's ear, seeing it flick out of the corner of his eyes, he also saw Dust's eyes glance at him flusteredly, he almost rethought his decision but instead he moved his hand further down, gently rubbing his tail on the way before he very gently cupped Dust's ass and spread him a bit, fingers kneading and massaging him.

"Perhaps... Dust. You should rest on the cushion a different way, need to get to your legs and thighs after all... Stay here friend." He nuzzled gently at Dust's neck for a very brief moment before pulling away, listening to Dust's soft pants and he pulled a crate out of his inventory and put it down, this one longer, and he placed an equally long cushion on it. He guided Dust to lay down on his back, watching his tail move around to replace itself elsewhere more comfortable. Slightly surprised at the level of compliance Dust had but very pleased. Dust did always aim to please, just as he himself lives to serve.

He put himself at Dust's legs, looking at his length directly, flustered now that what he now wanted was in front of him so brazenly. He looked past it and saw Dust's eyes under his hat, glazed and flustered looking, the blush he spotted on Dust only extenuating the look being cast his way.

He let his nose twitch to take in the scent, eyes lidding a bit as he moved his hands to massage at Dust thighs, admiring the lean and corded muscles beneath the fur and skin, gently pressing and rubbing, spreading his legs open slowly as he massaged, and finding himself edging closer and closer with his hands to Dust's balls, slowly he leaned his head over just as his fingers brushed against them.

He watched Dust tense before his other hand soothingly rubbed along a thigh, watching him relax quickly before he let his other hand gently cup Dust's balls, rubbing them gently, tugging, smoothing his fingers along the soft plush surface, relishing a bit in the warmth. He leaned his head forwards more, muzzle just barely ghosting over Dust's length before he allowed his tongue to gently graze over the surface, watching Dust's face for any disapproval, and happy to see only a bit of shock and arousal.

With this information in hand, he gently groped Dust's balls just as he started to lather his tongue over the tip of his length, slowly going down, kneading his balls as his did and eventually coming back up, tasting pre when he did, a little surprised himself but also understanding. A warrior's job is almost never done, he assumes Dust doesn't get much with how he constantly travels, with two others no less that love to chat. Especially that female Nimbat of his.

But getting back on track; mentally at least, he concentrated on opening his mouth, it being about as black and void-like as the rest of him, he slowly took in the tip, tongue lathering it for a moment before he very slowly went down, cupping and massaging Dust's balls as he went down, finding his eyes closing and a pleased hum working through his system. He liked this feeling, a lot. Something hot, heavy, and a bit thick on his tongue, in his head his words reiterate themselves to say "What other way is there to treat such a loyal customer?".

Slowly he bobbed his head, up down, up and down, and up again, before going down, going down further each time, working him in deeper and deeper into his mouth and subsequently his throat. His tail, usually hidden under his cloak, twitched a little, pleased. He found himself humming more around Dust's length, tongue starting to move and licking at it slowly and carefully, as if attempting to map him out, sucking, curling his tongue as if to cup him and in actuality creating small pockets of suction using this move, suckling on his length where he can as he bobbed his head, eventually swallowing around him, surprised at the amount of not only saliva but also pre-cum that had been there.

He started swallowing around him more frequently, listening to the moan that suddenly filtered through the air, eyes opening a bit to look, and seeing Dust move a hand away from his mouth so he could openly pant, it seems Dust has somewhat lost himself at the moment, he was extremely pleased with this and swallowed a bit harder, moaning a bit himself, eyes fluttering a bit before he slowly moved up and off of Dust's length. He didn't realize he'd be panting once off but he was, every gulp of air a wonderful reprieve.

He licked his lips, practically purring his words since his throat was a little raw and voice husky. His thoughts honestly just completely unfiltered as he spoke.

"My friend, such a loyal customer and wonderful hero, perhaps you will find my wares acceptable this visit."

Without thinking he undid his cloak on the front, not taking it off or pulling the hood off, but rather simply unclasping the cloth. Earrings jingling lightly as he sat up, his own length hard, and despite the void-black of his natural skin his length could still be made out, if barely cause of the darkness that blended together so easily.

He sat himself on his knees, gulping a bit, brain thinking for a brief moment "I'm apparently doing this". And doing this he was, he leaned forwards and licked at Dust length, going down and lick his balls, taking them into his mouth carefully and lapping at them, gently tugging and sucking, listening to the low breathless moan Dust made. He unlatched himself them went down, licking up the dock of his tail and then his ass, gently delving his tongue inside of him. His tail lightly thumping against the ground subconsciously.

He slowly went in deeper and deeper, letting his tongue flatten out to spread him, saliva pooling there, and he looked past Dust's length to see his expression and only seeing him with his hand over his mouth again and the sight of his legs shaking lightly besides his head. He hummed, lathering tongue over Dust's ass before pulling back and moving up on top of Dust, panting and giving Dust a lidded look, watching as the shift knocked his hat off, all he saw was his flusteredness.

He smiled, head tilting a little, re-positioning himself to lightly press against Dust, and taking full opportunity to go down and nuzzle at his chest, honestly loving the feeling of his fur in his lust-drunk state. He moved his hands and started massaging, relaxing Dust and waiting a bit before he pressed it, if it weren't for the fact he didn't have pupils one might be able to tell that his eyes just rolled. He pressed slowly and carefully into the slick heat, moaning low and deep, breathy, listening to Dust moan under him and feeling his legs spread wider to accommodate him as he pressed on. He nuzzled against him, arms wrapping around Dust as he sank in deeper, only stopping once he was hilted inside him, panting along side Dust and simply letting them both adjust to this onslaught of sensations.

Dust managed to gather his voice during this break, thankfully.

"Th-This wasn't what I was expecting, but, it is... worth it. I think I like these wares of yours.. haaaa, goodness Sereth." Dust panted between his words, chest heaving just a bit, not at all used to these feelings, especially in his ass, he didn't know how to control it's flexing or other things, but he at least knew how to relax, and did his best to apply that in this instance, thankful that he did given Sereth's excitement.

Sereth continued to wait a bit, chuckling lowly and deeply, sighing after a bit, eventually propping himself up more to hump into him, letting himself twitch inside of Dust and listening to Dust's honestly confused sounding moans, he's pretty sure that Dust hasn't done this before judging by those breathy sounds and slowly pulled out a bit before sinking in again, feeling Dusk's tail twitch underneath them both. He moaned and repeated the action, very slowly going faster before he sunk in slowly, and gyrated his hips, listening to Dust shout out a bit and and moaning a bit himself, knowing just how that felt.

He hummed and moaned lowly, shifting side to side, listening to Dust moan and feeling him squirm under him in pleasure, he shifted a bit again and pressed around, shifting every time trying to find a spot, and relishing the load moan he got out of both Dust and himself when he found it, tail curling and bracing a bit as he shifted his legs before slowly but surely driving himself into Dust's ass, making sure to hit that spot if not near it every time. He moaned loudly, panting above Dust, only pausing his sounds to listen to Dust.

Sereth was suddenly struck with an urge, one he couldn't quite ignore and kissed Dust, tongue delving in and muffling both of their moaning, realizing at quite the inopportune time that perhaps they should've been a little quieter, thankfully this helped, even if it was a bit late.

He bucked and moaned, tail thumping a bit against the floor, feeling Dust tightening bit by bit, his own length twitching inside of him, harshly bumping that spot a bit, and taking full opportunity to occasionally shift side to side to swallow up those wonderful moans it made Dust do. His eyes lidded as he pulled away from the kiss to pant, nipping at Dust, finding himself completely lost in these sensation and he felt Dust's arms wrap around him as well as his legs, Dust gasping loudly and nuzzling into his neck.

Sereth was so flushed, moaning, bucking faster into him, shifting only to get better grip in the ground and to pull Dust close when the crates shifted too much, his eyes remained lidded for a time before he felt Dust squeeze and flutter around him, moaning low and kissing Dust a bit greedily to muffle them both as he purposely drove his hips hard and bucked right against Dust prostate, swallowing down Dust moans and muffling his own moans into the kiss as he felt Dust tighten and the warmth of the Sen-Mithrarin's cum spilling over them both, he bucked a bit more, trying to eventually pull out only to be pulled back in just as he himself came inside of Dust, separating from the kiss to moan into his chest and hug him close as he stilled his body and grinded into Dust, milking himself inside of him and panting loudly with him.

They both laid there panting, for quite a bit to before Dust's legs opened and Sereth was able to get up and pull out of Dust, panting over him for a moment before taking a wet rag out of his inventory and cleaning them both up the best he could, taking out a slimey concoction and gently pouring it over Dust's ass, seeing the effect take instantly as it sparkled for a moment, healing and relaxing Dust from any potential damages. He sighed, happy, relaxed, and all too pleased with how this all transpired. He whipped a bag of materials out of his inventory and put them off to the side for the moment so he could gently lift Dust and move around to hug him. Listening to the breathless chuckle it brought out of the Sen-Mithrarin.

"Thank you friend, so much for this. It was not my original intention but it was more than pleasant... perhaps we may do this again, Dust."

"Hopefully we-" Dust was interuptted by a loud shrill cry, both Dust and Sereth looking at the tent flap, seeing a certain orange Nimbat looking on flusteredly.

They both looked on like deer caught in lantern lights.

"What!? When was this a thing!? Dust!" Fidget cried out in alarm and surprise.

"L-Look, Fidget, just calm-"

"How is he still a mysterious void!? Why did you- How long- How did- Aaaahhhg! I'm leaving! you're both naked!" Fidget quickly zipped out of the tent.

Sereth had a moment of thought. "Isn't your friend always naked, and don't you both have fur?"

Dust groaned, both happy and annoyed. He didn't mind what transpired tonight, though, the lack of Fidget would be appreciated.


End file.
